The Art Of Discovering Oneself
by ZeAwesomeHetalian
Summary: It seemed like bisexuals got the worse side of the deal, with biphobia coming from both straight and gay people. Was i really bisexual? Would people think i wasn't a good person just because of my sexuality? Thats screwed up. Alfred struggles with Sexual orientation. Human AU.


My mind was spinning. I was confused, scared, happy, sad; all of those combined In a weird mix. And Lately there was only one thing on my mind: my sexuality. This had been going on for a month after one night while just lying in bed, an unexpected thought popped into my head while thinking of a boy I knew. And that thought, which was in reality a question to myself was "Am I Bisexual?" I know i like girls, yeah, girls are hot. But.. Guys. They give me a weird feeling, a similar kind of feeling as girls do. And I didn't think that was "normal" for a seventeen year old boy

Little did i know that one tiny thought, as tiny as that one, would change my whole life. Forever.

Over the next few days after having this thought, i did research. Which, believe me is something i never do. Well, did. I wasn't very happy with most of the things i found while researching. most of it were the bad bisexual stereotypes such as: Its just an excuse to sleep around, its just a phase, bisexuals are just closet gays and Bisexual isn't a sexuality or that bisexuals are more likely to cheat. This hurt, a lot. It seemed like bisexuals got the worse side of the deal, with biphobia coming from both straight and gay people. Was i really bisexual? Would people think i wasn't a good person just because of my sexuality? Thats screwed up.

I picked up my phone and dialed my brother Matthew's number (Matt was currently working at his part time job, but fortunately he was on his lunch break). Matthew was gay, and had discovered that when he was thirteen, so he'd known for roughly four years.

"Mattie?" i was a little worried about how he'd react, Matthew was gay so surely he'd understand.

"Oh hey Al. Whats up?"

"I think I'm a semi-homo." There was a few moments of silence before a response came from the other line. "...Semi-homo? Do you mean Bisexual?" "Duh! Semi-homo sounds cool though. But yeah, I think I'm Bi. I'm not completely sure yet, but i thought it's be nice to have a homosexual to talk to and then BAM! I remember i have a one-hundred percent homo bro!" One-hundred percent Homo Bro. That's a saying I'd remember for a long time for sure. "Ok... i don't know what to tell you, Alfie. I don't really have any advice... Listen to your heart, i guess?" I burst out laughing, "Dude that was so cheesy!" "Well i don't know what else to tell you! Check out the Gay-straight alliance at school, maybe? Thats what i did in our freshman year." I did know that there was a GSA at school, and that Matt was in it (though he was always ignored), but it was summer! And i didn't want to wait to talk to Homos 'till the end of summer! I thought other bisexuals could help me.. And Matt wasn't friends with any of the Bisexuals that were in the GSA.. "That's to long!" I whined. "Ok, ok... Um.. T-Try going on to a queer support website. I can direct you to a good one when i get off work, i don't have access to a computer at the moment. And why didn't you wait for me to get off work to call me..? We live in the same house." Matthew pointed out, clearly not amused that i was wasting his lunch break. But it really wasn't wasting his time, this was important! "I couldn't wait dude! You know I'm not good at bottling up my thoughts and feelings.."

It had been a month since that call, and i was getting antsy. I had gotten a bit closer to discovering myself, but i still wasn't there. Yes, I was attracted to girls; and guys. but with guys.. It felt different.. So i wasn't sure if it was just an infatuation, or if i was truly attracted. Mattie kept saying that based off of what i was telling him, i sounded like i was Bi. But I needed to figure that out myself.. I checked my phone to see if there were any missed calls or texts. And sure enough, there were. One from my best friend Gilbert who was currently in the United Kingdom to visit his friend from his high school (this friend of mine was quite a few years older than I.) and i did tell Gilbert about my feelings. He seemed pretty Sexuality fluid. But the bad part about telling him, he would always text me pictures of hot dudes he saw. Ok that wasn't bad at all, what am i saying. And this text was no different. It read "look at this guy. hot huh? He is the friend Im here 2 visit!" And there was a picture attached to the text as well, to tell you the truth i was kind of scared to look at it. But I did it anyways. It was a very handsome man with bushy eyebrows, emerald green eyes and a slim face. He looked highly annoyed.

That confirmed my Bisexuality.

* * *

**Authors note: oh. this is rather short and probably crappy. oh well. I felt like writing this, it takes place before my other fanfic, The Art Of Heroism. I think making Alfred Bisexual in my Fanfic series really helps me connect to him more.. so yeah. This happened.****_ I REALLY LIKE WRITING FOR ALFRED OK_****.**


End file.
